I love you and always will
by misslittledhampir1995
Summary: Takes place after Vampire Academy. Can Rose win Dimitri's heart or will he fall for tasha?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my very first EVER Vampire Academy FF. I hope you enjoy it :)**

**Takes after place Vampire Academy book 1**

_RPOV_

_Things have been going good with Dimitri and I lately. But its not the same. It never will be. And I blame Victor Dashkov every day. Okay I technically don't blame him. In a way I thank him. The lust charm spell that he put on Dimitri and me was the best thing thats ever happened. I realized how much I loved him. And learned how much he didn't want to be with me. And on some levels I agree. There is no way we could be together while protecting Lissa. There is no way for us at all. Or so I thought..._

_I woke up to a sounding buzzer going off. _

_I groaned. _

_Just one day. ONE day would be nice to sleep in for once. But I didn't really care. I got to see Dimitri so its worth it. _

_I got up and took shower using the shampoo smell I know Dimitri likes. I cleaned and scrubbed myself thoroughly which felt nice. After I brushed my teeth and got dressed in my training clothes. I put on my red tank top, sneakers and black shorts. I through my hair into a neat pony tail and decided I was good to go._

_Jeez. When did I ever care what I looked like heading to practice? _

_The answer is: usually never._

_Look what he's doing to me. _

_As I was heading towards the gym I felt more awake then before. The hot water really helped. I looked outside and saw it was raining. The sun was just going down._

_Great, I thought. Rain doesn't really spike the mood. I opened the gym doors to find Dimitri in the training room bringing out the mats. _

_Yes. Finally! Sparring was my favorite thing to do with Dimitri. It was always so intense and heated. It was when we both just let loose and lose control over ourselves. _

_As Dimitri was bringing out the mats he said without even looking at me, "Rose, go run 10 laps around the track as a warm up while I get things prepared in here"_

" _What? In the rain? You've got to be joking Comrade.", I said_

_He folded is arms over his chest and looked at me sternly. " Rose, in real life situations when a strigoi is chasing after you in the rain you're not going to get a easy pass. He or she is most definitely not going to stop because its raining out. So go and do the laps." _

_I groaned and rolled my eyes. He never gives me a break._

_As I exit the gym and into the outside darkness, I feel the rain drops hit my skin. I flinched. So cold. This was going to suck. _

_As I was running my mind wandered. What if Dimitri and I never turned out to be together? Im sure he could move on easily. Actually, as it looks he already has. I then pictured him with another woman and I felt this pang of sadness, hurt, and jealousy. With that I ran faster and harder than I ever have before._

**Alright because this is my first, I wrote it a little short. But please Review. It'd mean a lot. And I would love to continue this story. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Those of you that reviewed thankyou :) Theres more headed your way**

By the time I was finished with the laps, I was soaked from head to toe. My hair was dripping and my teeth were chattering. When I reached the gym door I flung it open in anger.

The thoughts of him with another woman irritated me and the fact that my clothes are drenched and I'm very uncomfortable didn't help me any. Dimitri was sitting down reading a book waiting for me. Most likely a western novel no doubt. At my entrance he didn't even once glance up in my direction.

I walked over to wear he was sitting and leaned over him far enough so that when I ringed out my hair most of the water spilt down on him.

He jumped up from the wet coldness and looked at me with a glare. " Rose that was uncalled for!"

I didn't even flinch " No, whats uncalled for is the fact that you made me run laps in the pouring rain. And yes I realize that in the real world I won't be able to avoid rain when I'm guarding Lissa. But right now, I'm not in the real world! And neither are you. Your my mentor teaching me skills and things that would help me defend a Moroi. Lets keep in that way."

" Rose, do not talk to your instructor that way and do not do that ever again. I am your mentor and you'll treat me with respect." He gave me a cold look. " Now common lets spar." He turned his back and I gave his back an evil smile.

"Oh I'll treat you with respect alright." I mumbled under my breath quiet enough so he wouldn't here. Or at least I thought he couldn't.

He looked back at me the second I opened my mouth and just rolled his eyes. What was up with him? Why was he being strict all of a sudden? Oh wait, I forget, he's trying to put as much space between as possible since that lust charm instant. Whatever, he couldn't fool me, I know he still had feelings.

" Oh and by the way Comrade, if I catch a life threatening cold, I'm blaming you and there will be hell to pay" I smiled up at him as I walked over to the mats that he was already standing on.

He just sighed and shook his head. I most likely wasn't going to get sick anyways. Dhampirs are almost immune to getting illnesses. I guess it had something to do with the way the reproducing system worked for us.

I took all my anger and frustration out of me during our sparring session. I blocked most of his blows and came back at him with all I had in me. I swung my fist and hit him right in the eye. He flinched a little but was still ready for my next move.

I tried to land a blow with my foot in his six pack stomach but he anticipated that I would so something like that. He grabbed my ankle and used his foot to kick my left leg out from underneath me and then down I went. Damn he knew me so well.

After that it didn't take him that long to pin me. I was breathing heavy by the time he was finished but then I realized he wasn't getting off of me. His chocolate brown eyes were staring into my eyes with confusion. He noticed my temper just then and was trying to piece it all together. But he knew all of his ideas didn't fit. I shouldn't of been that angry earlier about running the rain. Its not like it killed me. But I couldn't let him know that I still loved him because he moved on.

I pushed him off of me and grabbed my gym bag heading for the door. I could feel his eyes on my back, but I just kept walking.

**Alright once again, its sort of short. But Im going to be busy tonight studying for a test I have tomorrow. Wish me luck :) Oh and reviews would be much appreciated, thankyou. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally we'll be introducing Lissa, Christian, Mason, and Eddie. Adrian will come later in the story. (:**

I walked out of the gym and about ran to my dorm. I was not going to my classes smelling like this. So once again I jumped in the shower and went through all the motions of getting ready in the morning. I blow dried my hair and was pleased with it when it flowed down my back perfectly. I was wearing blue skinny jeans and a teal ruffled tank top. I then put on my favorite lip gloss and I was out the door.

Shit. I haven't had anything to eat yet. Screw it, I was going to be late for class if I didn't pick up the pace. I booked it towards my first period class and made it through the door right as the bell went off.

" Rose Hathaway always on the move. What a surprise." I look over in the seat next to me to see one of my good friends Mason Ashford grinning at me widely.

" Sorry, I was held up by the Russian" I smiled

" Im sure." Mason began to fidget nervously "So theres going to be a party tonight at Eddies place, and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?"

" I-" Before I could finish what I was about say class was called in order. I looked at Mason and nodded. He flashed me a cute smile and then turned to the teacher.

Classes went by slowly. The whole time my stomach was growling in desperate need of some food. Right after class ended I bolted for the door and was heading to the cafeteria for lunch when I felt a huge pang of anger that wasn't mine. Before I could put my shield up I was sucked into Lissa's head.

" _Christian! Wait stop! I can explain." Lissa ran up to him and grabbed him by the arm. They were outside by a bench near an apple tree. Christian stopped and turned to look at her_

" _I don't want to hear your excuses. You said you were done with this." He glared at her. _

" _Im just trying to make friends, something you're not good at doing!" She said the words before she could stop them from coming out of her mouth. Christian looked at her shocked. _

" _Christian wai-" Lissa reached for his arm with a sad look on her face but was interrupted by him._

" _I don't want to hear it" This time he walked off and didn't look back._

I finally pulled out of her head and found Dimitri standing in front of me with his arms folded across his chest with a look of concern.

" Were you just with Lissa? Is she okay?" Wow. Im so glad he cares so much about me to ask how I am every once in awhile.

" Yes and yes." I tried to move pass him so I could see Lissa and make sure she was okay, but he stopped me.

" Rose is there something you want to tell me?" He asked with his hand holding my arm.

Yes! There is actually. I wanted to tell you that I love you with every fiber in my being. I hate it that you don't feel the same way and that we can't be together ever. I can't stand imagining you with other girls. And most importantly I hate that you've moved on.

But instead I keep that blank guardian look on my face and said " Nothing, now please let go of my arm, Id like to see Lissa."

He held my arm and looked at me for a minute longer trying to decipher if I was lying or not but I kept my face firm and looked right back at him.

He finally released me and I walked by him to find Lissa. I looked through the bond and found that she was in her room.

I knocked on her door but there was no reply. I knocked again, harder this time.

Still no answer.

" Lissa! Open the door please" I was starting to get nervous and when there was no reply, I kicked in the door. I looked around her room and she was nowhere to be found. Her bed was completely made but her purse was lying on her bed and I could sense that she was in here somewhere.

I ran to her bathroom prepared to kick this one in also but thankfully the door was unlocked.

Panic surged through me. But when I opened the door I wasn't expecting to find her laying unconscious in a pool of blood.

**Alright! So two in one day :) But please don't be disappointed if I don't get another one up within the next two days. Anyways Review please**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry guys. I know it's taken long. But I do have my excuses. Homework and soccer games in which my team kicked major butt in ;) And of course tests. But I am making it up to you by making this story longer. So enjoy :) **

I looked down in horror. Lissa was smeared in blood. It was all over her face and in her hair. I raced over to her in anxiety fearing her head split open. But I calmed only a little to find that it was her wrists. She cut her wrists again. I must've been because of that fight with Christian earlier.

Oh was he going to get it.

I reached for some towels and wrapped them around her wrists. Lissa probably passed out from blood loss. I picked her up and started running out of the room and into a hallway. As I ran towards the med-clinic Lissa started to get paler and paler. I picked up my speed to a sprint.

As I entered the doors I started screaming for help. Two doctors came ushering out and saw a non-moving Lissa in my arms. They gasped in shock and said " Princess Dragmoir".

I handed them over to her and just stood there shocked.

All of a sudden I heard a familiar voice behind me and they sounded panicked.

" Roza, are you alright?" I was breathing heavy and felt oddly dizzy. I remember that I hadn't eaten any food all day today and I was covered in Lissa's blood but Dimitri didn't know that. I just sprinted what felt like the whole world to get here with a human weight in my arms. I started to sway and almost collapse until I fell into a pair of warm arms.

I looked up and saw a pair of concerned eyes but before I could say anything I blacked out.

I woke up to bright lights and I flinched.

I was so tired. I was laying on a very comfortable bed with two soft pillows. The comforters were a light blue and I was tucked beneath them wearing a one of those hospital gowns. They must have removed all my clothing because of Lissa's blood.

I started thinking how I got here when all of the recent events started rushing back to me. Oh my god Lissa. I went to go leap out of bed when a hand stopped me. I looked over with a glare to see who it was.

Dimtri.

He was sitting in a blue chair that matched the rest of the room. My face softened a little but not by much.

" Roza, she's fine. They're taking care of her as I speak" He said softly. Every word was laced with his russian accent. He was so hot. Crap. Lissa. Think about Lissa.

" Lissa needs me, and I need to go see her." Right as I said that

" You are not going anywhere until we find out whats wrong with you and why you passed out"

" Dimitri, I'm fine. It's only because I haven't had the chance to eat today. That and the fact I haven't gotten hardly any sleep lately"

He muttered something in Russian. I knew the meaning behind some of his words now and it was obvious he was swearing.

" Roza, when are you ever going to take care of yourself." He sighed and shook his head walking out of the room. I stared after him in confusion. And no sooner as he left, he was backing the room with food in his hands.

The smell of the donuts and hot chocolate made my stomach growl.

He chuckled. I reached for the donuts and inhaled them and the hot chocolate. Wait, donuts? At night?

" Dimitri, what time is it?" I asked curiously with my eye brows raised.

" Its early morning. You were overtired and slept for along time."

This time I really hopped out of bed. And before he could stop me I felt what room Lissa was in and bursted in.

She was laying on a bed with tubes down her throat. Her wrists were bandaged and she had an Iv needle pierced through the top of her hand. She lost so much blood she had to have blood bags feed some to her. I walked over to her and held her hand. She looked so weak and pale.

And thats some sick humor because Moroi are already naturally pale.

I had tears running down my face when I felt a hand smoothing my down my hair in a comforting gesture.

I didn't have to turn to see who it was. I could smell his aftershave.

I turned around and wrapped my arms around him. He stiffened at first but then calmed a little bit and then returned the hug. He let me cry on his chest and he murmured soft things in russian which helped calm me.

After awhile my legs started to get tired from standing. I still haven't fully gotten my strength back yet.

Dimitri started to lead me out of her clinic room and into mine so I could lay on my bed but I protested and said that I wanted to be here with Lissa. He nodded in understanding and sat in a chair in the corner of Lissa's room.

He surprised me by patting his lap with his hand and letting me lay on it. My head rested on his chest and I fell asleep to the soft sound of his heart beat.

**So Im pretty sure I made that longer this time . And once again, sorry about the delay. Hope you enjoyed it. Review please and thankyou. :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN!**

**Sorry guys I haven't been able to update in awhile. I've had soccer games and this weekend was homecoming weekend for me. I had dances and football games to attend to. So i'm sorry and will have them up by the next two days. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Yes, yes, yes i know its been forever. sorry about that. butt here yahh go!**

I woke up to the sound of voices in the hallway. I looked around the room and noticed Dimitri was no where near me in anymore. There was a warm blue blanket that was covering me. I felt very cozy until I started to get up and realize how stiff my neck was. I rubbed the back of it and sighed. I never got a break from pain. It was either emotionally or physically. My heart was messed up and twisted. Physically, my body just needed a break. I was always on the move.

I glanced around the room. Lissa was still passed out cold. Still no movement. Nothing. Nada. Same as yesterday. I shook my head and placed my elbows on my knees and hung my head. God, I hope she comes out of it. I hope her and Christian can work this out.

Christian.

Where was he? It was only disagreement that they had. They would work it out. I knew they would. But why wasn't he here.

I had a serious pounding headache and needed some Advil a.s.a.p. I got up from the chair and still heard the mumbling voices. I tiptoed towards the closed door and put my ear against it.

" How long do you think you'll be staying? Its been a very long time Tasha. We have much catching up to do." I could tell he was smiling by the sound of his voice.

Tasha? Who the fuck is Tasha?

" Well its been a long time since i've seen Christian. I'd say for awhile. I've missed him so much and would really like to meet Vasilisa. She must be the girl keeping him occupied. I haven't been getting as many letters from him recently" The girl Tasha said with a laugh.

Hmmm, she must be a relative to Christian then. But thats not what started the anger that boiled in me. Tasha and Dimitri seemed quite close by the sounds of it.

Dimitri laughed with her. " Yes, them two have been together a lot. I'm pretty sure there in a serious relationship now. But I think there good for each other"

" Me too Dimka" She said softly. What the hell. Pet names now? I had enough this. I flung open the door and almost walked into Tasha whatever. Dimitri's face seemed surprised but I just walked past him. I had better things to do. Like find Christian and kick his ass for not coming and visiting Lissa. I stomped off and heard Dimitri calling my name but I just kept on walking.

" Who was that Dimka" That woman said.

" Just one of my students" He said barely with a whisper while staring at my back as I continued to walk away.

Hah. A student that almost has sex with him. A student that kissed him and whom he kissed back. I rolled my eyes.

As I was heading to men Moroi dorms I had a weird nauseous feeling in my stomach that made me double over and hold my stomach. I had to catch my breath for a second. Once I felt good enough to walk again without falling over, I continued my journey to fire boys room.

I reached Christians room when I heard whispers inside. None of them sounded happy.

" Christian! Open the damn door now you son of a bitch!" This time the nausea feeling was worse. My knees collapsed to the floor. I groaned.

" Well, well look who we have here. Its not the Dragmoir girl but it is her bond mate. Should we take her and the boy?" Said a cold voice that filled with venom.

" Yes. There's no way were going to get the Dragmoir princess now anyways. She's in a secure building with guardians surrounding her. We'll take them instead. The two most important people in her life" Another one said. As I looked up to see who it was, I had a glare on my face.

But it fell when I realized that the face that appeared back into mine had red eyes and fangs.

" Roza?" Oh no. Dimitri was down the hall. He must've seen me on the floor holding my stomach with my face written with fear. And his voice was loaded with panic.

As I turned to look at him. He was running towards me with a stake in hand. I was picked up by my hair and flung into the room. I let out a scream as the roots of my hear were tugging out of my scalp. I was flung against a wall and as I hit the floor, I landed on my arm wrong. Something snapped and I screamed again.

The last thing I saw was a pale fist swing towards my head. I didn't scream again and I didn't see anything but darkness.

**Soooo how'd you like it? Once again, sorry for the delay. I hope i made up for it? :) Thanks and Review review. 3 **


	7. Chapter 7

**Imm soorryyy forr thee cliffy in the ending. AND heree yaahh gooo :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. There all Richelle Meads. **

**p.s.- Last Sacrifice is comingg outt sooooooooon **

My eyes were fluttering open to a banging noise. I opened them completely and came to find I was still in Christians room. I must've not passed out for long. I pushed up on my elbows and got a clear look of what was going on. Two strigoi were holding the door shut as people on the outside were trying to get in. Six other strigoi were opening all the windows and one was carrying Christian. I tried to get up and go to him but someone from behind grabbed me and tied my arms behind my back. No way was I going anywhere. I started thrashing back and forth.

" Keep moving and it will only get more painful for you." the strigoi's voice was rippling with coldness.

"Fuck you" I tilted my head and spit in his face.

" Bad move sweetheart" He hissed.

His teeth then sunk into in my neck. It was so painful. I screamed so loud I thought my eardrums were going to burst. I knew that the people outside of the door had to of heard me.

" Roza! Please hold on. Were coming." Dimitri was pleading

I started to feel really tired. I wanted to just close my eyes and fall into a deep sleep. _Oooh Dimitri. I love you. And I wish you knew that. _

I tried my best to open eyes. The two strigoi had moved from the door and jumped from the window. The whole room was completely empty. Christian was gone. All that was left was blood everywhere from Christian and I. All that was left was just a Strigoi and me, and the guardians that bursted through the doors. He finally took his teeth out of my neck and smiled at all the guardians.

" I didn't know it was this easy for fast-food. Getting in here was much to easy. Perhaps another visit sometime soon?" He laughed menacingly.

Feet started racing towards me and the strigoi. But he was too fast. He grabbed me and started dragging me out the window. Dimitri was right in the front, his eyes desperate and filled with so many emotions. Anger. Concern. He was worried he wouldn't make it to me in time.

I was grabbing everything possible to stop me from exiting the window with this crazy bastard. When he got me to the window and was ready to jump out I held onto the window with all my might. I wasn't letting go. At least thats what I thought. I almost, _almost_ forgot how strong strigoi were. Dimitri almost had my hands. My fingertips brushed his as the strigoi pulled me out completely.

I wriggled out of his grip and I was falling fast out of the 4 story building. I welcomed the quick death, but I stopped welcoming it when I looked below me and saw a tree.

_Oh, shit._

I hit the tree branches hard. The angle that I was falling at was completely wrong. My leg landed on an arm of the tree just right and I felt something snap in my leg. A sharp pain went through my body right as I hit the ground. I rolled over on my back groaning in pain. My neck was still gushing blood and I knew there was an open wound somewhere else in my body. I was getting weaker and weaker by the second.

I tilted my head to the shouting and panicking voiced. I saw guardians storming across campus with stakes in hand trying to get to the running strigoi that were trying to get across the wards as soon as possible with Christian in their hands. I saw Dimitri and other guardians I couldn't decipher running towards me as I was laying crumpled and bloody on the ground.

I heard a growl and heard the strigoi getting up. He saw the guardians coming and raced towards me with his unnatural speed. He flung me over his shoulder and bolted for it. He must've made it because the last thing I heard before I passed out was this,

" Roza hold on were coming for you, please be strong. I cant lose you" And it was from Dimitri. His voice was filled with sadness that made my heart ache. I wanted to tell him_ yes Dimitri I promise I will. I'd do anything for you. I love you. _

But I was just too weak. I felt this strong pull and my eyes shut.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyyyyyyyy of the characters. Even though I wish I did. ;) **

I woke up with the sudden feeling of a headache. No not a headache. A pounding to my skull. I push my eyes open, even though they're desperate for sleep. But when I open them, all I see is darkness. I curse under my breath. Blindfold. My feet and hands are tied making me immobile. Since I have no sense what so ever of what's happening, I rely on my dhampir hearing. I hear a hum which sounds a lot like an engine running.

_Son of a bitch._

So I take it I'm in a car. A car thats moving to god knows fucking where.

I started panicking. I have open wounds all over my body. I'm pretty sure my leg is broken. I feel weak all over. My wrists and ankles are captivated by rope so tight I felt like I was losing feeling in my feet and fingers. How was I ever supposed to see Dimitri again? I probably wasn't. My heart ached of the though. There was no way I could contact Lissa. The bond is only one way. And with the thought of Lissa I was dragged into her head.

_Lissa ran to Kirova's office banging on her door until she opened. Tears threatening to spill at any moment. She just got the news I take it. A guardian peeked around the door and saw Lissa standing there._

" _Princess now is not the best time" He said politely._

"_Now is a very good time. Let me in please" Lissa said using compulsion. Her voice sounded unlike her. Cold and threatening._

_The guardian obeyed and Lissa swayed in. After the compulsion wore off the guardian looked confused. Guardians were in deep but loud conversations. Questions were storming across the room. How did strigoi get in? How did anyone not see them? And why did they take a dhampir out of all the moroi they could of took?_

_Lissa knew the answer to that one. It was because of her. They wanted her. Why else would they take Christian and Rose? The only two people she was actually close with. _

_But that wasn't the only reason Lissa was positive that they wanted her. Because last week, she got a letter from a certain unknown. A letter that demanded she meet just right outside the wards at midnight. If she didn't, people that were dear to her were to pay the cost and she would never see them again. Her loved one's would be tortured until they wished upon death and even when they begged for death they still would kill them slowly. Lissa didn't think much of the letter and she didn't want to tell Rose in fear of her overreacting since the Victor incident. _

_Lissa walked right up to Kirova who's hands were in her head with absolute frustration. Dimitri was standing next to her. Standing there. Looking around the room at all the chaos. His eyes were pained and he looked helpless. Dimitri's eye's flashed to hers for a second but switched back to staring at nothing. _

" _Head Mistress Kirova, I know why they took them" Lissa announced. That peaked Dimitri's interest. His eyes switched and narrowed while looking at Lissa._

_And with that silence followed in the room._

" _I received a note last week." Lissa handed the note over to Kirova. As Kirova read it Lissa said, " I didn't think much of it. I thought it was someone trying to scare me like last time and I didn't think they'd ever be able to get to anyone I cared about with all the protection around the academy. Im so sorry. This is all my fault" By the end of it Lissa had tears pouring out of her eyes and she sniffling. _

_All the guardians eye balled the letter. Anxious to know what it says. _

_Dimitri already read the letter for he was right behind Kirova. When he was finished his face became white and with that pushed himself through the crowd and exited the room. _

_Kirova stood up and faced all the gaurdians. " Alright this what were going to do. Wer-"_

I was pulled out of Lissa's head when the car lurched to a stop. I flung forward and smacked into something that felt like a body.

"Ow!" Christian said drowsily.

" Sorry Christian. How are you? Are you ok?"

A door which sounded like a trunk opened from behind me.

"Shutup!" Said a cold voice. In that second someone grabbed my ankle and dragged me out of the car to what I knew my fatal doom.

**So what did you think? :) revieww pleeaseee**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys and gals ;) Heres chapter 9 enjoyyy**

Let me tell you being dragged by your tied together ankles isn't fun. It's harsh.

Wherever place we were at had tar and it was grinding against my back. All my wounds were most likely being infected as the dirt packs into them. We must've reached the entrance because I heard a creaking sound that sounded a lot like a door opening. The strigoi flung me up over his shoulder and man did that hurt like a bitch.

We started walking down into what smelt like an old basement. The air was freezing. I knew from this moment on I would be suffering. I groaned and said, "Aww shit". But regretted it soon after.

" Didn't I say shutup? One more mistake from you dhampir and i'll be sure to take a bite out of you. You do smell nice." He turned his head and sniffed my thigh.

"Disgusting sucker" I clamped my mouth shut. _Shit,shit,shit. _

He growled and threw me on the hard cement floor. My legs and arms were secured so I had no way of stopping my head from hitting first. But somehow I did. I turned my body just right so I landed knees first. He picked me up by neck and ripped the blind fold off. Then tossed me back on the floor.

" Now now Nathaniel no throwing food on the floor, where's you manners?" Came a voice from the dark door. All I could see was a tall silhouette with bulky shoulders and muscles piercing out of his skin.

" Im sorry Lucian" Nathaniel said. But thats not what surprised me. What surprised me was that he got done on one knee a bowed to him. For one, strigoi never apologize but bowing to him? This scared me a little.

No. I admit it, it scared me a lot. Lucian must be very powerful. I heard some voices coming down stairs and heard Christian yelling.

" Let me down you bastards!" But all he got for a response was mean laughter.

Within the next two seconds he was thrown into the room landing a mere 6 feet from me. But he wasn't smart enough to position himself so he didn't smash his face in the ground. He landed right on his face. His ties around his limbs were gone along with his blind fold. He pushed himself up and spit out blood. This set Nathaniel off.

He charged at Christian and was 2 inches from his neck when Lucian came out of nowhere and threw him like he weighed nothing up against a wall.

"Nathaniel control yourself! What we'll we have left to reach Princess Dragmoir? Nothing. Nothing at all if you cannot have any amount of control. Now dispose yourself of this room. I'd like to have a talk with them" Lucian was clearly pissed.

Nathaniel hopped up off the ground glaring with his chest huffing. He stood there and stared at Lucian for a bit longer but then exited for his own well being.

" You wont touch her. You wont have her. I wont let you." I said. My eyes boring into his red ones.

" Oh child. Wont, wont, wont. What has grammar come to now a days? _I will not _what? The past 600 years of my life, I have done what ever I please and a little teenage dhampir will however not change that." He smiled at me. Oh he thought this was fucking funny?

Before I could respond with my frustration Christian laughed coldly and spoke up, " Your LIFE? You are not living. You are dead. You're ugly blood sucking monsters that don't deserve a speck of anything on this earth. You all need to go and burn in hell and i'll be glad to help you with that" Christian lit his hands up and before I knew there was a ball of flames piercing through the air.

Lucian easily dodged it and grabbed Christian around the neck and hissed at him. His fangs piercing out of his mouth waiting to dig in to one of our necks.

" I would not try that again if I were you. Unless you want Vasilisa to pay for it. You may say we will never find her. But as I said before, I always get what I want and for that I will stop at nothing. Nothing will stop me. I am invincible and as the days pass you will learn it to." Lucian didn't look very mad. He looked serious but also had some amusement in his eyes that Christian actually attempted to kill him.

I didn't care about the speech he just presented. He would never get to Lissa. The last thing i'd do would be stopping him from leaving this hell hole and I know Dimitri would never let a strigoi get near Lissa if it was the last thing he did.

"I'll kill you I promise I will. If its the last thing I do" I said to Lucian. He dropped Christian who was gasping carelessly to the floor. Lucian came towards me his face pressed up against my neck and inhaled..

He whispered in my ear " Lets keep this are little secret but I just adore the taste of Dhampirs a little better than Moroi. From training your adrenaline always seems to be pumping which makes your blood pump faster. You smell delicious. You look delicious. I do not know how long I can control myself knowing you'll be just down stairs of my room." And with that he licked my neck and I had no choice but to let him. I was still tied up. I made a disgusted sound. He leaned back to look me in the eyes

" Do not worry, you'll be loving the feeling of that by the end of your visit." He smiled at me. Now that he was closer I could see how he looked. His hair was brown and wavy. It rolled down to his shoulders. He wasn't older than 25 and if he didn't have red eyes, fangs, and wasn't a murderer he'd look pretty hot.

" I wouldn't ever." I said to him maliciously.

He rubbed his hand up against my cheek and said " Oh but you will darling. Remember what I said? I always get what I want." He must've saw the horror in my eyes because he started laughing.

Before I could have a snarky response he exited the room giving one glare at christian and a an evil smile at me.


	10. Chapter 10

I can't even tell you how sorry I am for not updating. I have just been so busy with Christmas shopping for the family, school,homework and tests. But this weekend when I update my stories i'll make sure for them to be EXTRA LONG. And again I am soooooo sorry.


End file.
